


John and Dirk : A Thousand Years

by koujadickcosplay



Category: Homestuck, JohnDirk - Fandom
Genre: Cover, M/M, Matesprit :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This song is a Homestuck cover of : A Thousand Years by Christina Perri<br/>Link to Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00</p><p>I wrote this for my two friends, John and Dirk ehehehe :D It was requested by John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Dirk : A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this song :D

I Love You,  
Di-rk It's Tr-ue,  
I Found Out,  
The First Day I Saw You Alone Right There,  
I Saw You Stand-ing There,  
All Of My Pain Suddenly Melts Away Somehow,

Heart Beats Faster

I Will Spend Every Day Lov-i-ng You  
Dirk, Don't Be Alone I Will Be Yours  
For A Thousand Years  
I Will Love You For Just That Long

Time Stands Still  
When I Look In Your Eyes  
I Will Be Strong  
And Not Let My Feelings Sway  
Because Whats In Front Of Me  
Is Everything  
My Reason Of Living Is Him

Heart Beats Faster

I Will Spend Every Day Lov-i-ng You  
Dirk, Don't Be Alone I Will Be Yours  
For A Thousand Years  
I Will Love You For Just That Long

And Every Time I Believed I Wouldn't Find You  
Dirk I Have Your Heart In Reach  
I Will Love You With All My Soul  
I Will Love You For A Thousand Years

Heart Beats Faster  
Heart Beats Faster

I Will Spend Every Day Lov-i-ng You  
Dirk, Don't Be Alone I Will Be Yours  
For A Thousand Years  
I Will Love You For Just That Long

And Every Time I Believed I Wouldn't Find You  
Dirk I Have And Always Will Love  
You I Have Loved You For Years  
I'll Love you for A Thousand More.


End file.
